


Твердая позиция

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури предан Вольфраму - во всем





	Твердая позиция

Когда Юури в первый раз прицепил к школьному пиджаку брошку в виде крыльев, подаренную Вольфрамом, его всего лишь высмеяли за девчачье украшение. Юури морщился и терпел.  
Когда Юури пришел с фотографией Вольфрама на заставке телефона, одноклассники ему объявили бойкот, а соседка по ряду демонстративно отсела, бросив на прощание «Педик!». Юури морщился и опять же терпел.  
Когда Юури пришел с кольцом на пальце, даже не пытаясь скрывать, что выгравированное имя принадлежит не девушке, его подкараулили после школы и донесли, насколько японская молодежь нетолерантна к секс-меньшинствам. Юури потом морщился с неделю при каждом движении и все-таки, опять же, терпел. Даже в мыслях не допуская возможность снять брошку, сменить фотографию или хотя бы спрятать кольцо в карман.  
Потому что хранил верность своему парню, пусть и отсутствующему в его обычной жизни, даже в мелочах.


End file.
